Timeline of the Known Dimension
This is a timeline of the Known Dimension. Note: ED stands for early dimension because it is so long ago, using BCE would just be pointless. Early Dimension (Era -1) *1 ED: Chuck Norris creates the Known Dimension, he creates Beast~Node as his home here *2 ED: First stars form *3 ED: First planets form *13 ED: Pureegee is created *1687 ED: Chuck Norris creates the first non-deity species *1690 ED: The UnWorld forms *1704 ED: The Trolliverse is created by Chuck Norris *1725 ED: Pureegee creates Galaxeegee and Chroneegee *1734 ED: Pureegee, Galaxeegee and Chroneegee are invited to Chuck Norris's Beast~Node for tea. This is their first meeting. *1798 ED: Pureegee creates the United 'Gees Universe, but it has no government (government doesn't exist yet) *1800 ED: Pureegee creates the first intelligent species called Gees *1804 ED: Chuck Norris creates humans and they begin to populate the many planets of the Trolliverse *1812 ED: the following deities appear: Gurdy, Giygas, Maxwell *2000 ED: End of the Early Dimension (Era -1) Before Common Era (Era 1) *999999999999 (twelve nines) BCE: Official start of the Standard Trolliversian Calendar. Dates before this are considered ED (Early Dimension), dates afterwards including this years are considered BCE or Era 1. *2020202021 BCE: First civilisations appear in the Sumerian Galaxies. *1010101010 BCE: Englia is founded *999999999 BCE: Englia creates the Standard Trolliversian Calendar. *10000000 BCE: Ducky and the handpuppet species is created by Maxwell *2035000 BCE: Interwebz is created accidentally by Giygas *100000 BCE: The Chinese Kingdom is founded in the capitol planet of Chinagee. *60000 BCE: The awesome intelligent species, Nyan, is created by Interwebz *50000 BCE: China, one of the most advanced civilizations is founded in present day Chinagee by Awesome Qin, the Chinese language and culture is created *40023 BCE: Lotsa people escape the evils of Awesome Qin in China and go to a neiboring universe they call Nihon, which is Japanese for Japan. Japan is founded in the universe along with the language and culture. *10000 BCE: First humans land on the UnWorld. First civilizations in the UnWorld start including Sparta and Stania. *9999 BCE: Sparta and Stania take over exactly half of the UnWorld, one half Stania and one Spartan. Both sides want to conquer the other side so the Stanian Spartan War begins. *9912 BCE: The United 'Gees Universe gets a government and is now ruled by someone. *9000 BCE: The United Universe of Shrooms is founded under Shroomsten. The planets of the UUS begin to have countries appear on them. *8503 BCE: All universes in the Trolliverse and neiboring universes have a government *8390 BCE: King Dinner (not to be confused with King Harkinian) starts Hyrule *8349 BCE: The population of the Gee species booms and there is lotsa immigration by Gees to Trolliverse outskirts universes, making lotsa these universes add 'gee' after their name. *8001 BCE: Sparta wins the Stanian Spartan War and controls all of the UnWorld. *5000 BCE: Toadland is created *660 BCE: UnWorld Japan is founded by emperor Jimmu *636 BCE: UnWorld France and UnWorld Spain are founded *630 BCE: UnWorld Poland is created *615 BCE: Interwebz signs an allience pact with UnWorld Japan, and the internet is born! *600 BCE: The Mushroom Republic gets its independence from Toadland *426 BCE: Koridai is founded *483 BCE: Spaceships come to the UnWorld and begin to dissolve Sparta with their empires. *100 BCE: Caesar Salad founds the Roman Empire Common Era (Era 2) *CE 10: Squadala Man is born on Squadala Island, soon to create a huge empire. *CE 15: Height of the Roman Empire *CE 523: The German Prison opens up for buisiness in UnWorld France and takes in lotsa prisoners from all over the UnWorld *CE 641: Evil Land is founded by Evil Guy *CE 1000: King Louis XII of France is recieves the 'Hater of the First Millenium Award'. *CE 1100: Germany is founded *CE 1255: King Harkinian comes to power in Hyrule and ruins the economy by buying too much Munf Munf. *CE 1405: Caesar Salad dies in a war with France and the Roman Empire is conquered by France *CE 1551: Toka Ryuumonbuchi comes to power in Germany *CE 1553: Toka dies and Rip Torn becomes Fuhrer *CE 1776: The United States of UnAmerica is founded. *CE 1812: Rip Torn dies and Adolf Hitler comes to power *CE 1918: Bowser is born *CE 1942: Adolf Hitler dies, poor him, yay for everyone else *CE 1983: Pricess Peach, Mario and Luigi are born *CE 1985: Peach comes to power in the Mushroom Kingdom *CE 1986: 6 May, Bowser founds the Koopa Empire on Koopa Island *CE 1995: The first antimatter bomb is used in a war *CE 1997: Pumkin World is created *CE 1999: Weegee comes to power in the United 'Gees Universe *CE 2000: The Great Pumkin War starts when pumkins invade Arlen, Toka Ryuumonbuchi is awarded the 'Hater of the Second Millenium' Award. *CE 2001: The Great Pumkin War Ends *CE 2012: The United 'Gees Universe's Aggressive Period beings *CE 2013: The UGU's Aggressive Period ends *CE 2016: Dendokyo becomes the largest city in the Trolliverse Area *CE 2020: The Mushroom Kingdom claimes land in the UnWorld *CE 2022: Bowser claims land in the UnWorld *CE 2024: West Hyrule perchases Holland from Germany along with Turkey. *CE 2026: 5 April: West Hyrule declares war on the Koopa Empire. 18 August: Squadala Man conquers Turkey from Hyrule, Hyrule surrenders. Turkey is annexed by the Koopa Empire *CE 2029: Squadala Man expands Turkey by conquereing nearby lands including Egypt, Arabia and Punjab. The Squadala Empire is formed. *CE 2030: Koromo Ryuumonbuchi comes to power in Germany to follow Toka's footsteps *CE 2031: The 1st Ducky War happens and the Ducky Empire is founded *CE 2032: Sparta loses the 2nd Spartan War against Germany. Germany plunder's Sparta's resources and wealth *CE 2040: The 2nd Ducky war beggins, Ducky meets the evil Dark Ducky and Kakarioko Village is destroyed *CE 2045: Ducky loses the war and gives Spain its independence, but keeps the bottom part so he can expand his capitol of Duckopolis. *CE 2051: The Videogame War begins. Saki Miyanaga comes to power in Japan. *CE 2059: The Videogame War ends. *CE 2060: The Japanese Sonic-Pacman Fan Brigade uprises in Tokyo and the Battle of Tokyo happens. Saki's forces lose and she is thrown out of power. *CE 2071: The Koopa War beggins when the Koopa Empire invades and conquers the Ducky Empire and Indian Federation. *CE 2075: June: The Koopa Empire invades Spain, Stania, South UnAmerica and parts of the Chinese Socialist Republic and conqueres them all. 10 July: remaining independent states in the UnWorld form the Union of Allied Nations (UAN) and begin to try and defeat the Koopa Empire. *CE 2096: 19 October: Bowser loses the Koopa War and gives its conquered lands back. 23 October: The UnUnited Nations is formed in the UnWorld as a step towards ending wars and conflict and establishing World Peace. All UnWorld Nations except the Koopa Empire join. *CE 2098: Cats around the UnWorld join together and form an evil organization called Cats *CE 2100: Cats open lotsa space bases in space around the UnWorld in an atempt to make all your bases are belong to us *CE 2105: Koromo Ryuumonbuchi dies and Gary the Snail becomes Führer *CE 2131: Cats take over the moon of the UnWorld *CE 2132: Cats send evil space armada to conquer lotsa universes, but it fails *CE 2140: UnDed is formed and they begin to reserect people *CE 2145: Adolf Hitler and Toka Ryuumonbuchi are resurected by UnDed *CE 2148: Hitler and Ryuumonbuchi take over Germany together and rule it as equals *CE 2151: Cats build CatDeath Star and it orbits the UnWorld *CE 2159: Cats send CatDeath Star to take over some universes, it succeeds and the Cat Universe is formed *CE 2161: Cat Universe signs allince pact with the Nyan Universe and the Tyty109 Universe, the Spaghetti Universe declares war on Cats *CE 2178: UnDed reserects Ceaser Salad and he decides to create a universe, so he tries to do that *CE 2190: Bowser conquers the moon of the UnWorld from Cats and makes all their bases are belong to him *CE 2198: Evil Manor is built in Evil Land and it is the largest mansion to date *CE 2199: The Stop Eating Tainted Cheese, Toast and Spaghetti Pact is signed by the nations of the UnWorld and Mushroom World after a recent massive recall on Cheese, Toast and Spaghetti. *CE 2200: Japanese pop culture spreads from the UnWorld to other planets and universes *CE 2205: Chuck Norris creates his own universe, the Norriverse. *CE 2210: A failurous species called Booblazh discovers spaceships and finds the Trolliverse. Category:Timelines Category:Events